The Pirate Dragon
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: Chaos was stuck in Volcano Crater with no way out and nothing to do but talk to her neighbour, Foxy, through the small window inbetween the Cove and the Crater.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Mike Schmidt swivelled in his chair, sat in the office. He stopped and then looked up at the clock. Another minute ticked by, the time changing to 00.15. The time ticked by ever so slowly because Mike was so incredibly bored. He picked up the tablet and checked the cameras. Chica had already moved off the stage into the dining room, which was usually where she went first. Mike had no idea why she liked the room so much. Bonnie and Freddy were still on the stage, as per usual. They probably wouldn't move until at least two am. He then flicked the camera to rest on Pirate Cove, although he couldn't see Fox through the starry, purple curtains. He sat, staring at the room in fascination for a second before changing the camera to focus on Volcano Crater. I was sat on the floor in my secluded, blood covered room, which had been named Volcano Crater./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"My name is Chaos, and I am a dragon animatronic. Volcano Crater was my home, and it was my only home. The door had been bricked shut after the incident, and all I had was a little hole in the wall that used to be a window with glass, but now it was a just a hole, through which I could talk to Foxy, my next door neighbour. I sat in the corner and watched as the camera flashed on. It rested on my room for a second before turning off again, meaning that Mike was no longer watching me. I stood up and looked through the hole in the wall, checking the camera in the Cove, which was off. "Foxy!" I call through the window, wanting to talk to him. It got incredibly boring when I had no one to talk to. Foxy stuck his head through the curtains. "What be ye wanting from me, shipmate?" He asked in his heavy pirate accent like only he could do. "I just want someone to talk to. I'm bored." I reply, sighing. It did get extremely boring in my little room. "Well if it's talk ye be wanting, I can be talking t' ye all night, shipmate. I be having nothing better to do with me free time." He replies, walking out from behind the curtain and coming over to the window. I smile. Foxy scratched his face with his hook as he often did. "I really need to clean my room, it's such a mess." I say, looking over my shoulder at my room. "Well ye shouldn't have burnt the whole thing then, should ye?" Foxy said. "It wasn't my fault..." I say, flashbacks from that day coming back to me. I pushed the memories to the back of my mind. "I know it wasn't ye fault shipmate. But there's nothing ye can do now, whats done is done." Foxy says, trying to look sympathetic. It was hard for him to use facial expressions when his lower jaw is broken, I mean, he couldn't even smile. "I just... hate it in here. It's so claustrophobic and small." I moan, as my room wasn't the ideal place that I wanted to be stuck in for more than five years. "I knows what ye mean shipmate, I knows." Foxy replies. Of course he knew how I feel, he was semi-stuck in Pirate Cove after the bite of '87 but at least he wasn't completely caged in. Maybe my name just gave me bad luck. I mean, what sort of a name is Chaos? "He's watching us again." I say, pointing to the camera in the Cove which had come on and stayed on. "The guard be always watching us. He be curious, but he do no harm by watching. Ye should just ignore it, shipmate." Foxy replied. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Mike was watching them, and he could just make out what they were saying. He changed the camera view again, to try and find Bonnie, as he had moved off the stage. I looked at the shotgun that had been discarded, left on the floor in the Cove. It had never been used since it was first left there. Foxy saw me looking at it and kicked it across the floor. "What has ye been doing in ye room recently, shipmate?" Foxy asks, filling the silence. "Nothing much, just sitting and staring at the ceiling." I reply, wishing I could say that I'd been doing something interesting. "Well shipmate, it seems like ye and me have both been being bored in our rooms. There seems to be not much for us to do around here." He says, sighing. "Yeah, it's incredibly boring." I reply. "At least I have ye, shipmate." Foxy replies, attempting to smile. "At least I have ye too... I mean you..." I say, beginning to laugh. It was hard to not talk like Foxy sometimes, when all I heard was his pirate talk. "Ye can talk like me if ye wish, shipmate. It's kind of cute." He says, trying to smile again. "Well if ye insist." I reply, putting on my best pirate accent. Foxy and I both started laughing, and didn't stop for a good few minutes. "Well shipmate, there be something I need to be telling ye..." Foxy said looking at the floor. I waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to say. "Well, to be telling ye the truth, I really like ye. I love ye in fact..." Foxy admitted. I know that if animatronics were able to blush, he would have been blushing in this moment in time. "I-I... I love you too." I say, now admitting that I had always felt that way about him, since the first day that I arrived in the pizzeria. We both smiled, well Foxy tried to smile. "I wish there wasn't this wall between us." I sigh, moving away from the hole in the wall. "Where are ye going, shipmate?" Foxy asks, looking confused. "To think." I sigh and I go and curl up inside the massive, hollow, metal volcano that lay in the middle of the room. No one could see me when I was in there, and it gave me a chance to think./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" "This be a bad idea shipmate." Foxy says. I nod in agreement but I had to get out of here. Freddy teleported to the Cove, appearing right at the window, scaring me slightly. "What do you want?" He asks, not looking happy to have been disturbed. "I heard that you would be able to get me out of this room. I was wondering if it was true." I say casually, trying not to show the fear that all the animatronics had for Freddy. "Yeah it's true." Freddy says. "Well then you have to let me out." I exclaim. "I don't have to, and I'm not going to." Freddy smirks. Sometimes, I really did just want to punch him in the face and this was one of those moments. I grabbed Freddy by the neck through the window, and glared at him. "I don't want to be trapped in this room any longer, and you are the only one who can free me! I am not staying in here and you will let me out." I say, trying to look as intimidating as possible. I let go of Freddy, not taking my eyes off him. He had lost his smile now and he looked angry. "I am not doing anything you tell me to. I'm in charge here and you are just an insignificant, worthless dragon with no purpose. You could stay in here for the rest of eternity and I wouldn't care." Freddy says. Foxy looked like he wanted to claw Freddy's face open and I felt the same way. "I could just burn you with purple flames until you let me out." I say, blowing purple flames towards his feet. Freddy jumps back, away from the fire. When I had originally been free to roam around, the others had been scared of my flames but now, after I had killed 45 children with my fire, the others were even more scared. I don't blame them. I even scared myself sometimes. "I'll think about it." Freddy says, and then he teleported out of the room to go and 'think'. I knew he wouldn't let me out. /p 


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed. "That was dangerous." Foxy says. I nod, and I slump to the floor, sitting in the corner of the Crater. I looked around the room; at the blood stained floor, the burnt furniture, and the ashes that were scattered across the concrete. I remembered how the purple flames had spread, burning children to nothing. There was a lot of screaming that day. I hugged my knees to my chest, and began to sob, burying my face in my knees. I hated myself for what I had done, for what I could do. I wanted it to be over, for me to die. "Look shipmate, I know ye be upset right now but I needs t' be goin' somewhere." Foxy says in the over room, and I hear him run out of the Cove, to wherever he was going. Maybe to speak to Bonnie or Chica. That's when I remembered the shotgun in the Cove. I could easily shoot myself with it, end it all. Then no one would ever be hurt by me ever again. I stood up and leant through the window, stretching out to try and reach the weapon that had been carelessly left on the cold, stone floor of the Cove. I could just about touch it with the tips of my fingers, and I tried to drag it closer so that I could grab it but I ended up pushing it further away, so that I could no longer touch. I recoiled, back into the Crater. I stared through the window at the shotgun, as if trying to will it closer to me with mental powers. Needless to say, it didn't work.

Foxy returned to the Cove, looking exactly the same as when he had left. He smiled at me. "If I asked you to do something would you do it?" Chaos says. "Yar, of course I would shipmate." He replies, looking confused as to why I asked that. "Swear on it. Swear on Blackbeard's curse that you would do anything I asked." I say, knowing that if he swore on Blackbeard's curse, then he wouldn't be able to go back on his word and not do what I wanted him to. "I swear on Blackbeard's curse that I be doin' anythin' that Chaos be askin' of me." He says, look solemn, knowing himself that he couldn't break that now without bad things happening to him and the people around him. "Thanks. Pass me the shotgun." I say, looking deathly serious. He looked shocked. "Why?" He asked. "Because." I reply, holding out my hand for him to pass me the shotgun. He reluctantly picked it up off the floor where it had been gathering dust, and put it in my hand. I took it and pulled it back through the window. I checked that it had ammunition in it, which of course, it had plenty. I placed the shotgun on the floor. I wouldn't shoot myself now. I couldn't bring myself to do it while Foxy was watching.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"I sat and cheerily spoke with Foxy until 6am, as I would normally do. I acted no different to how I normally would, and I definitely didn't act as though I was going to commit suicide the second he fell asleep. The clock strikes 6 and we both look at the clock and then back at each other. "Time t' be goin' t' sleep me thinks shipmate." Foxy says. "Yeah, night." I say, going and curling up the volcano as normal, my tail brushing against the shotgun as I walk past. I hear Foxy lie down on the floor and then I wait a few minutes until I can hear his faint, pirate snoring, which confirmed that he was asleep. I crawled back out of the volcano as silently as possible and grabbed the weapon from off the floor. I aimed it at my face, staring down the black abyss of the barrel. I started to panic but I slowed my breathing, calming myself. I could do this. I had to do this. I let out one deep sigh of a breath before closing my eyes and pulling the trigger. I heard the sound first, of the gun being fired, and then I felt the pain in my face. I felt like screaming but my systems wouldn't comply. I could feel it all shutting down, not working how I wanted it to. This had been a bad idea. Now that I was lay here, I realised that I didn't want to die, that I wanted to live. My body was leant against the wall, not able to support itself. My head dropped down, at such an angle that I could just make out the window. Half of my face was missing, the other half still intact. I could hardly see or hear, or anything and I knew that I would soon die. I saw Foxy's face appear at the window, a look of shock spread across it. I wanted to say sorry, to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't do anything but sit there and blankly stare at him while I shut down completely. "Chaos? Why?" He said, looking ever so confused and upset and scared. He began to cry, crying tears of motor oil like all the animatronics do. And then all I could see was static before everything faded to black. /p 


End file.
